Fight the Living/Episode 9: Explosion
This is episode 1 of 8 of Fight the Living (2) Explosion The field was being plowed. Beth was getting a bucket of water from their new man-made pond. Hershel was milking a cow. Haley and Carol kept watch on one tower while Carl had the other. "Morgan." Rick said as the grieving man sat in a lawn chair staring at the walkers on the gate. "What?" he asked with little emotion. "Could you get up there and help Carl keep watch?" "Sure. 'Wouldn't want you letting anyone else lose head now would we?" he said with the same blank expression. No anger. No hate. He was just pointing somethingout. Rick understood and walked away as Carol watched him with a scowl. "Michonne. Tyreese. Glenn. Maggie. Sasha. I want all of you to help me clear out all the walkers in the surrounding area." Rick said, just as expressionless as everyone else had been for the past two days. Glenn opened the gate and they ran outside with all of their respective melee weapons taking out walkers. Each with a hateful look and taking out all of their anger on them. They were all angry at something. Rick for Daryl. Michonne for Andrea. Tyreese and Sasha for the world. Glenn and Maggie for the Governor. Carol raised her rifle and pointed it at Rick's head. She shook as her tears began to fall. (Cue Opening Credits) The Governor had all his people gathered again. "It's time to go. We're leaving Woodbury. They are winning and the longer we stay here, the longer they are on top! We're movin' out to the National Guard armory. Our brave men cleared it out just yesterday. It is loaded with supplies. Supplies that will make up for the ones we lost. Get all of your things together. We leave in an hour." he said to his people. Hiding around the corner listening to every word were Andrea, Rowan, and Merle. "As soon as they get around the corner, we blow this place to hell." Rowan said to them. The prison was perfect. Not a walker was in sight. "These are the toughest sons of bitches I've ever seen." Abraham said to Rosita. "You got that right. But the tension is running a little too high. A couple more days and these people our gonna kill each other." she replied. "You're right." he told her with a worried look. Eugene and Milton had a jawless, armless walker in the gym. "It's interesting, isn't it?" Milton asked him. "Yes it is. It can't eat, it can't grab so it just wonders around in circles. If we could get some film this would be the best stoner movie ever." Eugene said with a laugh. Milton remained serious. "Oh lighten up!" Eugene said before punching him in the shoulder. "Ouch!" he shouted. "My God, the world's ended, and you're still saying "Ouch"?!" "What can I say, I've been sheltered." he said as they both started laughing. Rick was going to the infirmiry to get some rest. He opened the door and saw Alice with Judith. "She's really sick, Rick. I'm worried." she told him. "Don't worry, she'll be fine." he said before walking out the door to continue looking for a silent room. He opened the door to the gym and saw Eugene and Milton. "Oh hey, Rick-" He shut the door quickly and continued to shamble like a walker. His eyes were extremely bloodshot. He opened the armory door and saw no one. He walked over and slumped into the corner. The door opened again and Beth walked in. "Hey, Mr. Grimes." "Beth? What are you doin' in here?" "You seemed tired. I think I know something to relieve the tension." she said as she took off her shirt. Normally, Rick would've told her to put her clothes back on and go back. But Rick was too tired. He didn't care, and frankly, he needed it. Beth walked towards him and he got up. He walked over to her and gave a worried look. The caravan was leaving Woodbury. The last one went out and two men closed the gates before getting in a car outside and driving off. "Alright, go!" Rowan said. Andrea amd Rowan picked up a tank of gasoline and poured it as they moved, covering the street. Merle pulled out grenades and scattered them everywhere. The last of the gas was poured and Merle had one grenade left. "Alright let's go." Andrea said before they all ran over to the fence and climbed over. "Screw Rambo. I'm a bigger badass than he is!" Merle shouted before pulling the grenade and tossing it over the wall. "Run!" Andrea shouted as the three of them ran for the treeline. The Governor could see the mushroom cloud in his rearview mirror. He clenched his hand and looked at Martinez. "Yeah I see it." Martinez assured him. Carol was keeping watch. She couldn't contain it any longer and shouted out. "I'm tired of it! Who wants to leave? I'm going tomorrow and I'm bringing the baby with me! I'm going back to Hershel's farm. If this somehow ends in our favor, come tell me and I'll be right back. If I never hear back from any of you...oh well. Raise your hand if you're with me." Axel raised his hand. "I'm no fighter. If I'm here when they get here, I'll die. I'm a coward." he said. Maggie raised her hand. "What?!" Glenn shouted, "We can keep this place safe!" "Maybe you can. But not me." she replied coldly. Glenn had a look of defeat and raised his hand. Tyreese raised his hand. Sasha followed. Abraham and Rosita just walked outside. "What's goin' on?" he asked. "They're deciding who's gonna leave. Stay here and fight or raise your hand to run away." Michonne said with a disapproving look. Abraham and Rosita both raised their hands. "Go get Eugene, quick." Abraham wispered to her. Rosita ran inside. Hershel got up to go look for Beth. "So that's it? Axel, Glenn, Maggie, Tyreese, Sasha, Abraham, and Rosita?" Tyreese looked around. "On second thought, I'm stayin'." "What?! Tyreese, we'll die if we stay here!" Sasha shouted at him. "They will ''if this many leave. We have a fighting chance." he assured her. She wasn't convinced. "I'm still leaving with, or without you." she told him. Abraham noticed that Lilly was staying. "Lilly. Please." he pleaded. "No. I'm not going back out there." Rosita came bak out. "Eugene's coming with us. That Milton guy is staying." Hershel was walking down the hallway. "Beth? Beth? Where are you?" he opened the armory door and saw them. "Oh! God! What is this?!" he almost continued to chastise but he turned and walked back as fast as possible. "Alright. If that's it we should pack up now." Carol said. Hershel bursted through the doors and shouted, "Count me in!" Rick was lying there with Beth laying on top of him. "We shouln't 'a done this." he said. "Yeah, we should've." she replied. "Beth, you're not okay. You need to get some rest." "No! I'm fine!" she shouted before getting up to put on her clothes. She walked out in a hurry. Rick fell asleep. Andrea, Merle, and Rowan were wondering through the forest. "You'll love it here, Rowan." Andrea said, "Everyone's so nice and-" A walker came out of the shadows and bit Rowan on the neck. She screamed loudly. Merle killed the walker quickly and watched for more. Andrea went to her knees and grabbed hold of Rowan. Rowan cried but she could no longer make a sound. "How many times do I have to do this?" Andrea asked as her tears fell. Andrea pulled out her pistol. "''No." Rowan wispered to her. "Save...bullets." Andrea looked horrified. "Merle?" she said to him. He looked around. "No. No, I don't think I can do that." Andrea pulled out a hatchet from her bag. Her hand shook. Rowan nodded as she raised her arm. Andrea swung down. (End Credits) Like? Like Dislike 'Deaths' Rowan Category:Fight the Living Category:Fight the Living Issues Category:Issues